Unión Americana
by Lin Zu
Summary: Inglaterra no se sentía solo, no necesita de nadie y es capaz de sobrellevar todo, ¿o quizás no? "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es aceptar"


**¡Hola! Hace mucho que no escribía de Hetalia, espero que este fanfic les guste, es un USUK y me estoy basando en la actual situación de UK, no es como si eso fuera a pasar, pero me lo imaginé de esa forma.**

 **Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz 3**

 **Unión Americana**

Después de aquella ruptura con la UE, Reino Unido comenzó a sentirse cada vez más solo que de costumbre. Países como Francia aún lo visitaban de vez en cuando, pero nada era duradero. El apoyo era cada vez menos y la población juvenil necesitaba extender sus horizontes. Él tenía experiencia, podría soportar cosas como estas y peores, solo tenía que acostumbrarse. Sus hermanos no estaban siempre con él, pero daba igual. Toda la vida siempre estuvo solo.

Hoy la lluvia azotaba cada rincón de Inglaterra. Podía ver a través de aquel enorme ventanal como las personas corrían a sus casas y los niños se divertían jugando con esta. _Deseaba que así fuera por toda la eternidad._ Más tenía el presentimiento de que eso no duraría siempre, no si no actuaba rápido.

Un carro llamativo estaba estacionado afuera, en frente de su casa. Sabía de quién era y a que venía, tenía miedo. Miedo de no poder responderle con determinación y serle claro, miedo de caer en sus encantos. No necesitaba la misericordia de nadie, peormente de él. El solo pensar todo lo que tendría que hacer si aceptaba "amablemente" sus ofertas le asqueaba.

Tock Tock Tock

No quería abrir la puerta, estaba solo. Todos los servidores de la casa se habían ido de viaje con la reina. Los príncipes tenían sus propias tareas y los guardaespaldas también fueron marchando. Tenía que afrontarlo como el caballero que era.

La puerta se abre, dejando ver a un alto y guapo muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, su sonrisa inapagable estaba más deslumbrante que nunca. No pasaron ni 5 segundos y ya lo había estampado contra el sillón. Su pecho entero era capaz de cubrirlo sin problemas mientas sus manos agarraban firmemente sus muñecas para evitar cualquier escape.

-Quería…hacerte sentir lo que tú me hiciste a mi cuando era pequeño, pero no pude evitarlo, que estés solo he indefenso me emociona tanto…toca aquí, en mi corazón.

-Deja de hablar estupideces América, no te necesito, ve a tu casa y quédate allí.

Los ojos de la potencia se ensombrecen y su sonrisa se curva hacia abajo. Con lentitud fue bajando su rostro hacia el pecho de su antiguo tutor, aspirando suavemente su aroma. Sentía su cuerpo temblar a pesar de permanecer con el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida. Él siempre había sido de esa forma, tan implacable pero tan solitario.

-Únete a mí, ambos podemos ser poderosos juntos sin necesidad de nadie más.-susurró, tomando el rostro de Inglaterra entre sus manos.

Un elegante saco tirado en el suelo

La fina camisa y la clásica corbata desatadas

Pantalones caídos

Y recuerdos vacíos

¿Cómo habían llegado a esa posición? El rubio repartiendo besos por todo su cuerpo, uno que otro toqueteo por sus caderas y muslos, sentía sus labios hinchados.

No, él no quería eso.

Con todas sus fuerzas le hizo a un lado y se fue directamente a su habitación. Podía verse como algo infantil, peor no deseaba estar con nadie en esos momentos, quería ser libre otra vez, solo eso.

Antes de poder cerrar la puerta una mano se interpone e impide el cierre y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que las cosas serían peores. El niño que una vez crio lo tomo de la cintura y ambos cayeron en su cama. Con Estados Unidos encima de él era muy difícil moverse, con América ya no podría ver la luz del sol nuevamente.

-Solías ser… tan grande, yo solía estar… muy solo.

-…- no podía responder, no cuando sus ojos empezaron a enrojecer.

-¿Pero sabes? Tan solo como te vez ahora, más que nunca, me dan ganas de volver a tenerte, ya no como un colonizador, si no como algo más.

Sus piernas fueron acomodadas a los lados, el cuerpo de su ex-hermano encajaba "a la perfección" y eso le aterraba. Había algo más allá de esas palabras, un sentimiento frustrado de dominio. Sabía lo que América quería, lo conocía muy bien, ya que toda esa situación era como un déjà-vu para él.

 _ **Muchos años atrás…**_

Inglaterra venía después de un largo tiempo a visitar a su hermano. El chico se había convertido en todo un galán y su pueblo estaba progresando, a pesar de no verlo tanto, estaba muy orgulloso de él.

América lo había citado en su cuarto sin ningún motivo, y allí estaba, en la habitación de su adoración viendo a través del ventanal como la gente trabajaba en las cosechas. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose lo hizo volver a sus sentidos. El muchacho se acerca a él un poco nervioso y sin esperarlo, toma sus manos entre las suyas.

-Inglaterra yo… quería decirte que… quiero independizarme de ti, pero no para separarme de ti, si no para ser fuerte a tu lado, imagínalo, ambos podríamos ser invencibles y estaríamos juntos por toda la eternidad sin yo tener que estar esperándote aquí.

-No, eres un niño todavía, ni siquiera tuviste que pensarlo.

La mirada del rubio se oscureció e Inglaterra dio la conversación por terminada.

- _Aceptarás._

 _ **Actualidad**_

-Por eso… ya deja de negarte.- dijo, con una sonrisa torcida, sacándose sus lentes y mostrando sus gélidos ojos azules.

 **¿Qué les pareció? No se olviden de dejar sus opiniones :´D**

 **No sé si hacer una continuación…**

 **Nos vemos,**

 **Lin.**


End file.
